Those Who Are Meant To Be
by KCPreTTyGurL
Summary: Set four years after season 4. Lindsay was so concerned about losing Lucas to Peyton that she didnt realise the real threat was Brooke - the girl she was becoming great friends with. Major BRUCAS
1. Chapter 1 Heading Home

Story Title

Summary: My version of season 5 – Lindsay was so scared that she wasn't enough for him that he would go back to Peyton she didn't even realize that the real threat was Brooke the person she was coming to see as her close friend. Major Brucas!

Chapter One – Watching You

Ida Scott Taylor once wrote: Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering.

That was what Lucas Scott was trying to do, he was living his life, and he didn't want the drama that was his high school life. A love triangle that hurt so many people. How did he ever believe that a healthy happy relationship would come from it?

Because his relationship with Peyton Sawyer was anything but healthy.

Now Lindsay, the love that they share is different. It happened in a normal drama free way. They weren't happy at someone else's expense. Well maybe it was at Peyton's expense but that was her own fault. She left him, not the other way around. Tonight it became so clear in his mind when he saw her at the river court, tonight he felt nothing. So now he was finally free to move on with Lindsay, Peyton had been the one thing holding him back from taking the next step and asking her to marry him. But now he was ready he would go ring shopping tomorrow!

Brooke Davis had everything she had ever wished for, well kind of. Her label Clothes over Bros was a hit and her senior yearbook wish had come true. Tonight at the Emmy's Joan Rivers had asked Reese Witherspoon who she was wearing and her response had been "Brooke Davis". But as she sat on her couch and watched the live telecast she thought she would feel so much more but instead her joy was short lived as she was jumping around her large living area she realized she has no one to share it with no one to jump around with her. She still spoke to Hayley on the phone but hadn't seen her in almost four years and it didn't seem right to call Hayley up to be excited about another one of Brooke's achievements when just recently she and Nathan had lost so much. She could call Lucas they were friends now but she was still unsure if she was allowed to do that. She hadn't met Lindsay yet and she thought she proberly wouldn't want his ex girlfriend calling so late.

Later that night when the phone rang she hoped it would be a friend calling and not another fashion emergency like every other night this week had been.

"Hello"

"Brooke I just watched the red carpet special, i'm so proud of your dream – she said she was wearing you!"

"Peyton I haven't heard from you in so long – thanks for remembering"

"As if I wouldn't B.Davis – Brooke you don't sound happy, you are happy aren't you?"

"I don't know P.Sawyer! The tension could be felt with the open ended answer, how does one not know if they are happy or not?"

And as Brooke sat on the end of a silent phone line she wondered why she couldn't answer that question – why wasn't she happy? She had everything she ever wished for everything except love. Of course she had dated in the last four years since her and Chase broke up but no one ever lit the spark inside her that a certain ex had.

"Brooke are you there?"

"Oh sorry Peyton just thinking…."

"I'm going home – i'm going back to Tree Hill and I want you to come with me, would you Brooke?"

"Sure Peyton – I think I need time away from New York a bit of Tree Hill is what I need. But Peyton there is one thing I need to ask ….."

Brooke wasn't sure how to ask the one question that had been playing on her mind for the last 2 and half years …..

"Sure Brooke you can ask me anything…"

"Are you going home for Lucas?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hey guys, I have reposted this chapter as I know reading back over it, it was hard to understand without the proper grammar. Hope you like the story? Please review it really helps motivate me.


	2. Chapter 2 You're Pretty In Person

AN: Thanks for all those who have reviewed and I am so sorry for not adding quotation marks I can see how it would be confusing! Here I go again and hopefully I do better. Thanks Kase.

Also flashbacks are in _italics._

Chapter 2 –

Again there was silence on the line; Brooke's heart was beating at 100 miles per hour. Peyton still can't be hung up on Lucas, can she?

"P.Sawyer?"

"Sorry Brooke, I just wanted to really think before answering you, as I don't want any secrets between us"

"OK then, so are you going back for Lucas? Or is it for you Peyton?"

"It's for me! I really don't think about Lucas like that anymore and anyways he has his new girlfriend now – you know what's her name...?"

"Lindsay. That's her name Peyton and she is hardly new. She and Luke have been together for like 2 years!"

As Brooke hung up the phone she was excited, excited like she hadn't been in a long time. She was going home. Yes that what she was missing, her family and her home.

Lucas sat in front of his computer, willing himself to type. But the movement wouldn't come; the thoughts were stuck inside his brain with no way out. He gave up for the night and made his way to his bed. The bed he now shared with Lindsay, his girlfriend and the girl he wanted to make his wife.

As Lucas slid into bed, trying to not wake Lindsay, he had one of his stupid smirks on his face. One that he hadn't had in a really long time. God the last time he was this happy he was with Brooke at the beginning of senior year.

Wow where did that come from? He shouldn't be comparing his happiness with Lindsay to that of Brooke.

Lindsay rolled over, her eyes fluttering open

"Hey Luke, did you get anything down?"

"Nah not really, I'll try again tomorrow after practice"

"Well as long as you do, you know my bosses are riding my arse because they don't think I'm being demanding enough of you!"

"Linds! Not my fault. Writers block is not something I've wished for, you know!"

What was happening Lucas was getting angry at Lindsay for doing her job; he'd never done that before. Maybe seeing Peyton earlier really did affect him more that he thought.

"Sorry Luke, I'm just saying. I didn't mean to upset you"

And with that she pulled him in for a kiss, one that Lucas could tell was a sorry kiss. It wasn't passionate and was defiantly not going to lead to anything more.

Brooke got off the plane to be greeted by Lucas. No not the real Lucas but a massive image of his face and the cover of his book. The sign read 'Welcome to Tree Hill, NC – The home of Lucas Scott'

Well that was not what she was expecting. She scanned the airport looking for Peyton who was meant to be picking her up. She spotted the curly blonde on the opposite side of the luggage conveyor.

"Peyton" she yelled out to draw Peyton's attention to her.

Peyton half ran, half walked from where she was to greet Brooke. They hugged and it felt like they had seen each other yesterday. Brooke could immediately pick up that there was something wrong with Peyton.

"Hey Goldilocks, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am Brooke! Why would you ask that?"

"Well it's just the Peyton Sawyer I know would not be sad at seeing her old BFF!"

"Oh" Peyton paused. Of course Brooke could sense there was something wrong. Brooke was always caring about other people, making sure they were alright. And it was usually at the detriment of herself.

"It's just, well don't hate me for this Brooke but I say Lucas earlier..."

"You saw him? Where? When? How?"

"Well I had some time to fill before having to pick you up, so I went to the rivercout and he was there."

"Well Peyton why would I hate you for this?"

"Well I told you that I was over him and when I saw him tonight... it was like he hated me Brooke and that hurt. Like it felt like my heart was breaking..."

"Peyton, I'm sure you are imagining things. Lucas Scott doesn't hate people. He is too nice for that. And Peyton would you really blame him if he did hate you? I mean it was a really harsh way to end it"

Peyton just stayed silent as she thought about what Brooke had just said.

"_Peyton, you know I love you right?"_

"_Of course Lucas – you tell me everyday"_

"_Well you see I've been thinking..." _

_Lucas got down on one knee she knew what was coming but she'd come here tonight to break up with him and he was proposing. How did they get so off track?_

"_Peyton, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you do me the honour of been my wife"_

"Peyton!"

Brooke was clicking her fingers in front of Peyton's face trying to gain her attention.

"Sorry Brooke off with the fairies or something"

"C'mon Peyton, let's get out of here!"

With that Brooke and Peyton walked away arms linked to Peyton's car – to everyone around them the picture of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

Chapter 3

Lucas woke up early the next morning and his thoughts of Brooke had only intensified through the night. He had dreamt of Brooke, her raspy voice, her perfect curves. Why had he dreamt of Brooke? He was with Lindsay he loved Lindsay and all that was holing him back before was Peyton.

Peyton had broken his heart and not just broken it but ript it out and stomped on it.

"_Peyton, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you do me the honour of been my wife?"_

"_Lucas oh my god I don't know what to say…"_

"_Well I was kind of hoping that you would say yes" Lucas was apprehensive now he was so sure in his mind that she would say yes but now seeing the look on his face he wasn't so sure._

"_It's just Brooke and I have just started to get back to really great friends and this may make everything awkward again"_

"_Peyton, Brooke has nothing to do with us now, she is happy in New York she is dating again – she told me herself the other day. Brooke is happy and she wants us to be happy also."_

"_Brookes dating I only spoke to her yesterday and she didn't tell me"_

"_Peyton – beside the point. Is this your way of not answering because you don't want to say yes?"_

"_No its not that, its just I need to time to think. Lucas this is a big step and we are still so young, is it alright if I think about it?"_

"_Sure Peyton, take all the time you need"_

He got out of bed and got ready to go for a run, he still had a few hours before he has to be at the gym for his first practice. He needed to clear his head and sort out why Brooke was back in his head for no apparent reason.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Brooke got up early as she didn't want Peyton to know she was going to see Lucas. She understood that things were weird between Peyton and Lucas but her and Luke were friends and she wanted to finally meet Lindsay especially after Lucas has told her so much about her.

Brooke went to the side door of Lucas's house memories flooding though her as she saw the door. The door was painted red again. She remembers the first time Lucas had painted the door – it made her so happy to know that one person cared so much about her and remembered even the little things that she said.

Brooke tried the handle and it was open, she knew Lucas would proberly still be asleep as it was quiet early. She poked her head around the door and saw that there was only one person in the bed which meant that Lindsay was in New York like she often was.

She ran to the bed and jumped on him – well she thought it was him but as soon as she landed the pillow was thrown from the face and it was actually a girl.

"Oh my god your Brooke Davis"

"Yeah and wow your wearing clothes over bros – that's my line"

"Yeah I love it – and your even pretty in real life"

"Thanks – I'm assuming your Lindsay??"

"Yeah"

With that the side door opened.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The further Lucas ran the more he thought about Brooke. Everything he saw in the town of Tree Hill was a reminder of Brooke. They had so many memories.

But he still couldn't understand why she was invading his thoughts again.

After high school when Brooke and Peyton had set off for LA he was so sure of his feelings for the cheery brunette – they were friends and she was his girlfriend's best friend.

But when Brooke moved on from LA and Peyton stayed it seemed like he saw Brooke more than Peyton most of the time. Brooke moved to NY to begin her work with Victoria Secret and with Lucas's editor been based in NY it seemed they caught up at least once a month.

When they did hang out it was like old times so comfortable there was flirting but it was innocent.

When Lucas decided to propose to Peyton it was because Brooke had told him she was seeing someone. This made Lucas think she really had moved on, up until this point he at times believed there was hope for him and Brooke that maybe one day they would be together. But the nail in the coffin came when Brooke told him about this new guy and her eyes sparkled, a sparkle he thought was reserved strictly for him.

He didn't realize he had done a complete loop of the town and was back at his house.

He took a deep breathe and tried to compose himself and get Brooke Davis out of his head, he was about to go in and wake up his girlfriend, while Brooke was far away in NY.

Lucas opened the door to a sight he thought he was dreaming, there she was sitting on his bed, but then he realized he wasn't. Brooke was straddling Lindsay and as much as that would have turned him on 2 years ago or even yesterday for that matter it kind of freaked him out at this point.

"Brooke? Brooke Davis"

"Lucas Scott" she stated back as she climbed off Lindsay and pulled him into a hug. A hug he wished he could of held on for longer but Lindsay was in the room.

"Morning Linds…. And may I ask what did I walk in on?" Lucas said it with a smirk in his voice trying to lighten the mood.

Both Brooke and Lindsay laughed as Brooke went into a ramble trying to explain, all he managed to get was she thought Lindsay was him.

"Brooke – you're rambling, make sure you breathe!"

"Oh Luke it really is so good to see you" as she pulled him in for another hug.

Lindsay just looked on and wished that Peyton would act like this, clearly this girl had nothing to hide, no hidden feelings. Her and Lucas were just friends and this comforted her as she thought to herself that she could also become friends with the famous Brooke Davis.


	4. Chapter 4 Breakfast Maybe Lunch

Chapter Four – Breakfast Maybe Lunch

Brooke couldn't believe that the guy she had been dreaming about for, well really since she had met him was in her arms. She broke away all of a sudden remembering Lindsay was in the room.

Yes Brooke Lindsay, Lucas's new girlfriend.

"So Brooke… what's plans for the day?'

"Well I was wondering if you and Lindsay are not busy if I could have the pleasure of taking you to breakfast?"

"Oh Brooke we would love to but I have to be at practice…"

"Practice, Luke in case you have forgotten you have that HSM and you are not allowed to play"

"HCM, and I'm not playing – I'm coaching, the new ravens actually"

"Wow Luke that's great! But you said we… I can't imagine Lindsay is your assistant coach, so maybe we could do a girls breakfast and I could get to know this girl who has stolen your heart." As Brooke said this she smiled towards Lindsay and gave a little wink

What am I doing asking Lindsay to lunch without Lucas… am I insane? Clearly I am.

"So what do you say Lindsay? Up for a girly gossiping breakfast?"

"Brooke you don't have to invite me just to be nice…"

"Well I wouldn't exactly invite you to be mean now would I?" Brooke responded with a laugh

"C'mon you go get ready and me and Luke can catch up"

Lindsay just laughed to herself no wonder everyone spoke so highly of this girl, even the tabloids really didn't have anything bad to say about the famous Brooke Davis – She could really see herself becoming friends with Brooke.

As Lindsay left the room Brooke took a seat on the bed and threw a towel at Luke….

"You smell and you are dripping…"

"Why thanks Brooke, nice to know you are still honest…"

"So Lindsay seems nice…." For the first time in a long time Brooke was nervous around a guy, and it felt even stranger for that guy to be Lucas. She was never nervous around Lucas – ever.

"Yeah Lindsay is nice" Lucas couldn't help but smile when he said this.

Brooke's heart dropped a little when she say the way Lucas's face lit up and he couldn't help but smile when he spoke about Lindsay.

Brooke and Lucas made small talk which for both of them it felt a little bit forced and both realized they were more comfortable with each other just sitting in silence.

Just as Lindsay walked back into the room Lucas noticed something about Brooke, her smile didn't meet her eyes, and there was no sparkle. Lucas liked to think he knew Brooke, well maybe there were some things he didn't know but he defiantly knew when she was faking her smile, and it made him ask himself why Brooke would be forcing herself to smile.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Yo Skillz man, what's up?"

"Luke dwag – who would have thought we would be back here?"

"Yeah I know kind of random… speaking of random, guess who showed up in my bed this morning?" Lucas commented and couldn't help but laugh at the memory

"Your bed? Well I's would be hoping that it wuld be ya gurl Linds. Especially considering we have had the cheating / love triangle talk a couple of times no Luke."

"Well if this does turn into a love triangle at all we will have to blame Lindsay – as she was the one who was found in bed being straddled by someone…."

"Say what Luke – and you are here all guess what man… I don't get it…"

"It was Brooke…"

"Brooke, famous Brooke Davis, love of you life till the blonde thing came along Brooke"

Lucas cringed at Skillz description of Brooke, she was the love of his life, well his high school like at least and he had thrown that away because of rejection. So many thought it was because of Peyton, but she was just there when Brooke gave up and walked away.

"Yes the one and only" Lucas could see Skillz mind ticking over, but he didn't have time to explain as his new team started running into the gym.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brooke still couldn't believe that she had invited Lindsay to breakfast without Lucas. She clearly was insane.

Brooke and Lindsay sat down across from each other at a small café Brooke had never been to before. Brooke still couldn't believe that Karen's café was no longer. They had walked past the building that use to be Karen's café and Brooke felt so sad. It was like her whole high school life was disappearing.

Lindsay started chatting away to Brooke about how when Lucas had first asked her to move to Tree Hill she was so scared and thought maybe it would be a little drama filled but now being here she felt like Tree Hill was her home.

"So Brooke, what does bring you back to Tree Hill? Just from Luke's reaction this morning I would guess he didn't know that you were coming, and I only saw Hayley yesterday and I'm sure she would have mentioned you coming back."

"Well to be honest I really only decided to come back yesterday, and no one knew about it. I like surprises so I assume everyone else does."

"So are you back for long? Or just visiting?"

"To be honest Lindsay I don't know, I came back more for Peyton than me but now I'm back I feel like this is where I belong."

Lindsay and Brooke's breakfast went really well and before they knew it over 3 hours had passed with the two girls chatting like they were old friends.

There had only been one awkward moment and that was at the mention of Peyton's name. When Brooke told the story about their road trip to Honeygrove and Brooke didn't sensor the story about the part where they walked in on Lucas and Peyton having sex, Brooke could see Lindsay flinch at the mention of the two of them together.

Brooke understood Lindsay's reaction toward Peyton, she herself had spent her entire relationship with Lucas always wondering if he wanted Peyton and not her, and she thought maybe that's how Lindsay felt.

The girls decided it was time to get going so Lindsay went inside to pay for the bill. As soon as she was out of sight, Brooke turned around to someone calling her name.

"Oh Peyton, what you doing?"

"Well I was about to ask you the same thing? Where you been all morning?

"Well I arh umm you know…." Brooke was stalling debating in her head the best way to tell Peyton that she had gone and seen Lucas this morning and that for the rest of the morning she had spent it with Lindsay – the girl Brooke swore Peyton thought of the enemy. Brooke looked up about to begin to explain to Peyton when Lindsay arrived back at the table.

"Umm Peyton this is Lindsay – Lucas's girlfriend"

When Brooke looked up at Peyton she could she the internal battle she was having

"Oh hi… I didn't know you to knew each other?"

Brooke tried to take control of the situation…

"Well funny thing Peyt, we don't just met the first time this morning when I went to say hi to Lucas and I accidentally ended up straddling Lindsay here, so I thought the least I could do was take the girl to breakfast."

Again the battle Peyton was fighting within was clearly visible on her face

Both Lindsay and Brooke were laughing at the memory of their first meeting

"Well it sounds like it was one of those had to be there moments" Peyton practically spat out.

Lindsay took this as her cue to leave.

"Well Brooke thanks for breakfast, and Peyton it was lovely to meet you."

"Yeah you too" Peyton practically grunted back

"Seriously Linds, don't even mention it I had a great time, we should do it again"

As soon as Lindsay had walked away, Peyton turned to Brooke, the rage and anger was clearly evident in her eyes

"Brooke, what the fuck?"

"What do you mean Peyton?"

"Going and seeing Lucas, being buddy with his girlfriend, I thought you were my best friend?"

"Peyton I am your best friend, but Lucas is also my friend and like I would with all of my friends I am making an effort to get to know his girlfriend. I don't see what the big deal is?"

"Sorry Brooke, I know I'm overacting, but I just don't want to think about Lucas with a girlfriend."

"Well hate to be the one to break it to you, but he does have a girlfriend, he has moved on from you Peyton and I know I'm going to sound like a bitch but you have no one to blame but yourself."

Peyton started to think about what Brooke said, and she was right. She was the reason her and Lucas were no longer together.

_Peyton had left Lucas, and all she could think about was the proposal, well that and how Brooke had told Lucas about a new relationship she was in and not herself. She tried to call Brooke, she needed her best friend to help her with this decision and since Lucas had informed her that Brooke was seeing someone she didn't see how it would be awkward._

_All she got was voicemail, she didn't leave a message. Instead she went to the bar down the street; the one she knew she could be invisible._

_After a few drinks, Peyton really wasn't getting the buzz that she normal did from a couple of drinks. It was then she decided she should go home; it was then that the guy turned to her and started to make conversation. She was polite back and maybe that's what she needed a stranger to help her with her problems, someone she could be completely honest without the fear of hurting someone's feelings. _

_The conversation between her and the stranger flowed; it was like there was something, destiny maybe pulling them together. They talked about everything, well not everything. Peyton couldn't bring herself to tell the stranger about Lucas, there was something inside of her stopping her from telling the stranger about her boyfriend._

_They had been talking for close to 3 hours, when the stranger leaned in and kissed her, at first it was gentle and caring but Peyton started kissing him back and the kiss was full of passion and lust. It was Peyton that suggested they go back to his place. He responded that he had just moved here and was crashing on a friends couch so there would be no privacy. Peyton thought about and said they could go back to her place, for once Lucas was staying at a hotel._

_Their night was full of passion, sex so amazing she had never experienced anything like it. It wasn't like she'd had sex with a lot of people, with Nathan; the sex had been normal teenage sex nothing special but nothing terrible. With Jake there was electricity but it was safe, no talking dirty, no goose bumps just because he kissed her in the right spot. And Lucas it was sweet, maybe that was what making love was. But she had always wondered if maybe it was her, the way Brooke had always describe sex, especially with Lucas was amazing – it had never been anything but amazing but that wasn't the same with Peyton and Lucas._

_It was early in the morning and the stranger rolled over and blew on her ear, enough to wake her up but not to startle her. He stated he should get going, but did she maybe want to go for one more round before he left. How could she say no? It was the most amazing sex she'd ever had._

_But if only she had said no, told him to leave, the nightmare she was about to encounter would have never occurred._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Spoiler for next chapter – Lots of Brucas. Please review – it helps me get motivated.


	5. Chapter 5 I Trust You

Chapter 5

How many moments can you think about and say that's when it all changed? Lucas remembered Brooke saying that to him after he made the shot at only his second basketball game – in the eyes of a school he was a hero – but making a winning shot for basketball didn't make him a hero. What Keith had done was heroic; Lucas had never done anything heroic in all of his life. Sure everyone said it was heroic to save Peyton numerous times and even when he saved Dan, but as Lucas sat in his old basketball gym his supposed heroic actions where just haunting him. If he had never had saved Dan well Keith would still be alive and if he had never of saved Peyton all of those times he would still be with Brooke.

There is was again Brooke Davis invading his mind. Why was he thinking about her again? After seeing her this morning he couldn't get her smell out of his brain, and his mind was like an erotic film playing over and over again all of the times he had been with Brooke. There was one moment though that stood out and he sometimes didn't believe that it had ever happened but he knew in his heart that it had...

"_Lucas, c'mon we have been exclusively dating for like a whole week now, why can't we have sex?"_

"_Brooke we said we were going to take this slow, so us not having sex is taking it slow – I love you and I don't want to screw us up by doing something stupid."_

_That wasn't the real reason and Lucas was too scared to admit out aloud why he wouldn't sleep with Brooke, she needed to trust him, to give herself fully to him and he knew because of their past that she didn't trust him. In all honesty she had every right to not trust him._

"_Luke, how is up not having sex going to help us not screw up? If anything I believe it will contribute to a downfall of us..." Brooke stated she had a serious look her face_

"_And how do you come to this conclusion Brooke? What are you only with me for my body?"_

"_Well you did say you would sleep with me when we were exclusive and guess what boyfriend, we are exclusive!"_

"_So you are only with me for my body, here I am declaring my love and you just want me for my body!" Lucas tried feigning that he was offended but he knew Brooke could read him like a book_

"_Lucas, I know what you just said was meant to be funny but I love you and I want to be with you in every way which includes physically and I shouldn't have to get into an argument every time I feel the need to satisfy my need to be close to my boyfriend."_

_Lucas lent in and kissed Brooke, it was slow at first but soon the passion between them could not be controlled, the sexual tension was about to explode but Lucas was determined he would not sleep with her until he was sure that he had her fully. Brooke's hand started to roam all over his body and rested in his belt tugging at it while trying to not break the kiss. Lucas pulled away know he couldn't trust himself around her_

"_Lucas seriously!"_

"_Brooke we need to let our heads catch up with our hearts, okay?"_

_Brooke looked into Lucas's eyes and she saw something that she had never seen before in Lucas Scott and that was vulnerability. To Brooke she always thought she was the inferior one in the relationship that he held the power, that she was in love more than he was but looking into his eyes she realised he needed her as much as she needed him_

"_Luke, my head and my heart are in the same place. I love you Lucas and more importantly I trust you with my heart..." Brooke left the words hanging_

_Luke didn't respond with words he just kissed her. They were the words that were so important to him, after everything he had done to her he wouldn't have been surprised if she had never trusted him. _

_That day when Brooke and Lucas had sex they experienced something neither of them had ever experience before and maybe they never would again, they made love with such passion that it was like they were one._

Lucas snapped out of his day dream, because after that memory always came the one where he had broken her trust, that horrible day in the school when he had lost Keith and where Peyton had kissed him and he had allowed it. He would never forgive himself for making it that she couldn't trust him.

Just as he was starting to linger on Brooke again his cell phone beeped indicating he had a text msg –

Hey Broody

Had a g8 bfast with Linds

Can't wait for u n me 2 catch up

Luv cheery

The text message bought a smile to his face; she was still using their high school nick names! With that Lucas decided to call Brooke, she was right they did need to catch up

"Hello this is Brooke"

"Hey Brooke its Luke"

"Why have you got your identity hidden?"

"Didn't know I did – I will change it just for you if I must"

"Well I normally don't answer them so you are lucky I was in a good mood!"

"Well lucky me! Brooke just wondering if you wanted to catch up for lunch today?"

"Cant do lunch Broody, going to go see Nathan and Tutor Mom – how about drinks tonight? And bring Lindsay"

Brooke didn't trust herself around just Lucas at the moment

"Well drinks sound good – say 8pm?

"Yeah sounds good"

"But Linds is flying back to NY tonight so it will just be you and me"

Brooke hesitated there was no way she could get out if now – maybe she should invite Peyton, no Peyton was after Lucas again and she couldn't do that to Lindsay – What was she thinking, she was fantasying about Lucas Scott but she was angry at Peyton for it – she really was losing her mind!

"Yeah Luke that's cool, see you at 8!"

With that Brooke hung up – she would be fine it was two old friends catching up for drinks.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hey sorry for the long delay in update – I'd broken my hand so therefore typing has been difficult.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 A moment of clarity

Chapter 6

Brooke knocked on the door – it was strange knocking on Haley and Nathan's door she had never done that before, but she had never actually been to this house. She had seen both Hayley and Nathan since high school but that was first when they were away at school and then recently, well actually not really that recent they would visit her in New York. But they were always brief and Brooke was always hectic with work.

Brooke could hear on the other side of the door Hayley telling Jamie that he wasn't allowed to open the door as it may be a stranger. This made Brooke laugh a little but in an endearing way, she always new Hayley would be a good mother.

Finally Hayley opened the door and Brooke was relieved at the excitement that came of Hayley's face.

"OMG Brooke, it's so good to see you!"

"You too Tutor-Mom, and how is my handsome devil of a godson?"

"I'm good Brooke, and mama says devils are bad, and I'm not bad am I?"

"Of course you're not – come here little man and give me a hug"

When Brooke got inside it shocked her to see Nathan in his wheelchair. She knew about the accident and everything that happened but it was such a shock to see it for herself.

"Hey Nate" she leaned in hugging him at the same time

"Hey Brooke, long time no see, you are looking good"

"Thanks Nate, wish I could say the same for you but really the beard and the hair – thought you were into rap not grunge?" Brooke was trying to lighten the mood. She knew from her many conversations with Hayley that Nathan was having his good days and bad days.

"Yeah well I was trying something new"

It seemed today was a good day.

Brooke was glad to see that Nathan was having a good day and wanted to stay to catch up with both him and Hayley but her mind kept going back to a certain blonde haired boy that she was meeting for a date tonight, no she couldn't think like that it wasn't a date it was two old friends catching up. She had to keep telling herself Lucas was with Lindsay.

Hayley kept questioning her about her love life or lack thereof as Brooke was quick to inform her which at first was met with an as if by Nathan but soon the topic changed to her fashion line and both Hayley and Nathan realised that was where Brooke's passion and time were been spent.

After what felt like ages (as Brooke was subconsciously counting down the seconds till she say Lucas) but had really only been an hour, Brooke started to hint that she had to get going.

"So guys this has been great catching up, and I'm not sure how long I'm back for so so it will be like old times"

"Brooke do you have somewhere to be?" Hayley asked knowing Brooke wouldn't be leaving to home; maybe Nathan in the wheelchair was making Brooke nervous

"Umm yeah well you see I'm kinda meeting Luke for a few drinks and like 8"

"Yeah that's cool but it's only like 4.30 and you look fine, what do you want to do dress up to impress Lucas..." Hayley said laughing

Brooke couldn't believe that Hayley had even made a joke about that.

"So you could just leave straight from here, even better I can drop you off so you don't have to worry about your car"

That would be right Tutor – Mom forever acting like a mom to everyone.

"Seriously Hayles I've been in these clothes all day and you never know what hot guys might be around that I have to impress..." Brooke tried to mention other guys, she knew Hayley had a sixth sense when it came to Lucas and Brooke did want anyone to even contemplate that she was thinking about Lucas – she didn't even want to contemplate that she was thinking about Lucas like that.

"Yeah Tigger I spose your right"

Nathan had been sitting back observing this exchange between the two girls and he could of sworn he had seen Brooke blush at the mention of Lucas's name and impressing him. Could Brooke Davis still have feelings for Lucas? Of course not, if anyone would try to steal Lucas from Lindsay it would be Peyton not Brooke. Brooke had too many morals and class to do something like that.

Brooke said her goodbyes to the Scott family promising Jamie she would hang out with him tomorrow.

As she arrived home, she got straight in the shower, she needed to wash away the guilt she was feeling, tonight she would realize that Lucas was in love with Lindsay and she was just feeling nostalgic.

Brooke had spent almost 2 hours getting ready and she had just called a cab when Peyton walked through the door. They hadn't spoken really since Peyton's little outburst that morning.

"Wow, you looking amazing Brooke – Hot date or something?"

"God no Peyton, I'm in Tree Hill who would be taking me on a hot date?"

"True didn't think of it like that... So where you off to?"

"I'm meeting up with Lucas for a few drinks at Tric, and before you say anything he is my friend remember"

"Oh, is Lindsay going to be there as well?"

"No she is in New York for a few days"

Brooke could hear her cab honking its horn in the back ground

"Well B. Davis you look hot so have a great night I'll see you later"

Brooke walked out the house after saying goodbye to Peyton, she took that surprisingly well.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Brooke arrived at Tric and she was only 15 minutes late, which for Brooke must have been a record, she spotted Lucas almost straight away and started walking toward him. As she approached she realised he was on his cell phone. When she got close enough he signalled at her he would just be a minute.

"Yeah Linds, Brooke just got here"

"_Well make sure to say that I said Hi!"_

"Yeah I will, well I better go..."

"_Ok well I love you Luke"_

"Yeah you too"

And with that Lucas hung up. It was unlike to say you too, but with Brooke standing right there it didn't feel right to tell Lindsay that he loved her, because all his heart was screaming out was that he wanted to be telling Brooke he loved her.

The thought took Lucas by surprise. Yes he had been thinking about Brooke and their relationship a lot lately, but it had mainly been physical or even thoughts of their friendship never had he thought love. What did that mean? Was he just getting scared because he had decided he was going to propose to Lindsay? With that Brooke snapped him out of his thoughts with a click of her fingers in front of his face.

"Hey Broody, whatcha brooding about now?"

"Nothing Brooke, let's just get a drink"

And in that moment Lucas experience a moment of clarity, he had thought he'd had a moment of clarity before after the state championship win. But whenever he thinks back to that moment his mind is jumbled and that was one part of the book that wasn't really his true thoughts. It was what Lindsay had thought he wanted to say, that moment of clarity and this one were similar in one way and that way was Brooke Davis.

_Lucas stood in the middle of the court with confetti and balloons coming down and he saw Brooke running towards him with a smile so real of his face that it made him smile._

_She jumped into his arms hugging him so tight it was like she never wanted to let go, and this made him happy finally she was giving in. In his heart he knew that their love was like what Whitey had described, he had only agreed it wasn't because he didn't want to hurt her anymore._

_When Brooke let go and nodded her head in the direction of Peyton, he knew what she was implying. Brooke thought that Lucas and Peyton belonged together and at the moment everything was clear he would go to Peyton because he thought it would make Brooke happy, and in Lucas's mind as long as Brooke was happy that all that mattered. _

_As he walked toward Peyton, he held Brooke's words in his mind and his heart as it would all that would get him through. "People who are meant to be will always end up together in the end."_

And as he stood in Tric his mind was clear again – clearer that it was on that day. He would rather be alone than without Brooke...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So thanks for those who reviewed, quickest update ever! Now I can type again! Again keep reviewing !


	7. Chapter 7 Not Good Enough

Brooke and Lucas were on their 6th drink, no was it their 7th drink. Needless to say Brooke was kind of tipsy and had lost count. Lucas was no better if anything he was worse.

"Brooke, whatever happened to that guy that you were seeing?"

"What guy Lucas?"

"You know the one, you went on and on about him and how happy he was making you..."

"Umm Luke I still don't know who you are talking about, give a girl a clue here – did he have a name?"

"Well I'm sure he did, but you never told me it, you started seeing him just before Peyton and I broke up"

Brooke thought back to that time, just before Peyton and Lucas had broken up he had proposed to her, but it was before that when Brooke had told Lucas how a certain guy was making her so happy. That certain guy had been him, but she couldn't just come right out and say it. Her and Lucas had been spending a lot of time together as his publisher was based in NY so whenever he was in town they had caught up. Brooke had sworn the last time they had seen each other before that conversation Lucas was hinting at breaking up with Peyton because of her. He had even tried to kiss her, but Brooke would never do that to anyone, let alone Peyton. She knew what it felt like to be cheated on, and she wouldn't wish it upon her worst enemy.

So the next time they spoke Brooke thought she would let Lucas know that he did make happy, but Lucas just went and proposed to Peyton so she must have read the signals wrong.

"Well you see Luke, funny story behind that guy..."

Brooke was debating in her head whether to tell him the truth or make someone up, what's it matter it's in the past.

"Funny? Really Brooke well let's hear it"

"That guy that made me so happy..." Brooke paused she couldn't tell him what had been going through her head and her heart back then, because those thoughts and feeling were still there, and she had let Lucas Scott break her heart before, she was not letting it happen again.

"He turned out like most guys and just was a jerk"

"I'm sorry about that Brooke, you really deserve the best there is, far better than me." He added the last part barely above a whisper.

As Lucas finished he glanced at Brooke, this conversation was getting a bit sentimental for his current state, and he knew if the subject wasn't changed he would be confessing his love for the brunette beauty in front of him.

Brooke had been fidgeting with her straw when she heard Lucas's last words; did he honestly think that he wasn't good enough for her? Brooke glanced up and looked into Lucas's eyes, all she saw was sincerity, and she was about to reassure him that this wasn't the case when...

"B. Davis fancy bumping into you here?"

Brooke looked sideways to see Peyton standing there, with a smirk on her face. Brooke couldn't believe her.

"Peyton, thought you were staying in tonight?"

"Well since you decided to head out I thought I would join you, catch up with old friends – isn't that how you put it?"

"Yes, I did but..."

"I need a drink" Lucas cut Brooke off before she could get anymore out

"Brooke you want another?"

"Yeah, sure Luke that would be great"

"Lucas, I will have a gin and tonic" Peyton added in, praying that Lucas was still as polite as ever and wouldn't refuse a direct request

"Sure I'll be back in a sec, grab a seat Peyton"

Peyton couldn't believe her luck, he was been nice to her, and maybe seeing her had done the same thing to him as it had to her.

As Lucas walked to the bar so many thoughts swirled through his mind, the main one been Brooke thought he wasn't good enough for her. Not that he could blame her, he had hurt her so many times – cheated on her and he knew what that felt like...

_Lucas lay in his bed in his hotel room and all he could think about was Brooke. Would she be happy that he had proposed to Peyton? It hardly even crossed his mind that Peyton had yet to answer, what was really concerning his was why had Brooke told him about this mystery guy but not Peyton. He picked up his cell phone and scrolled through his phone book until he came to Brooke's number._

"_Hello" the raspy voice he loved so much, that made him shivers at the very sound of it_

"_Hey Brooke, sorry to wake you but I needed to talk to someone..."_

"_Sure Luke, what's up?"_

"_I asked Peyton to marry me..."_

_Brooke pinched herself she must be having a nightmare, only a couple of days ago Brooke had truly believed that Lucas was going to break up with Peyton for her, and now he had proposed to her._

"_Oh well congrats Luke!"_

"_She hasn't said yes" Lucas left the statement hanging in the air, there was no hurt in his voice just a matter of fact statement._

"_Oh, umm well I have to say it is a bit of a shock, she is just overwhelmed I'm sure"_

"_Yeah I spose, she did ask to think about it."_

"_Luke why don't you go and see her, I'm sure since she has had the night to think about it as soon as she sees you she will tell you yes."_

"_Thanks Brooke, I'll talk to you soon"_

_With that Lucas hung up quickly had a shower and called a cab to go to Peyton's apartment._

_As Lucas was sitting in the cab on the way to Peyton's he kept thinking about Brooke's reaction she sounded happy and this made his happy, it cemented for him that he was doing the right thing._

_It wasn't that he didn't love Peyton, he did it was just she was his number 2, Brooke would always be his number 1, but she had moved on and he had to too._

_Lucas paid the cab driver and walked up the stairs to Peyton's floor he didn't worry about knocking he had a key so just let himself in. As soon as he opened the door he could hear screams and moans, he immediately ran to the bedroom scared that something bad was happening to Peyton, as he flung the door opened to her bedroom he was met with a sight that shocked him that he just stood there and stared._

_Peyton was on top of some guy moaning in pleasure that he was the best she had ever had._

_The nameless guy and Peyton were oblivious to his presence and just kept going at it, something in Lucas finally snapped._

"_You fucking whore!"_

_Both the nameless guy and Peyton froze. Peyton was not looking at the door but she knew that voice, even with the anger it currently held. She climbed off and quickly grabbed a shirt lying beside the bed. It was one of Lucas's that he had left from his last visit. _

"_Don't Peyton; you do not get to wear my clothes"_

"_Luke, this isn't what it looks like"_

"_You have to be kidding me, I walk in on you riding some guy like you're in a rodeo and it's not what it looks like?"_

"_Peyton... who is that?" _

_Peyton paused she had forgotten that there was someone else in the room besides her and Lucas._

"_That's my boyfriend"_

"_Fuck no, I'm not anymore. You two can go back to screwing each other's brains out"_


	8. Chapter 8 I Love You

AN: For all those out there, I don't hate Peyton, I just don't think her and Lucas have chemistry

AN: For all those out there, I don't hate Peyton, I just don't think her and Lucas have chemistry. As for the cheating thing it is something Peyton would do, she betrayed her best friend – Twice and that is just wrong. Well enough of my rant – on to the story!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Lucas walked away, Brooke glared at Peyton, she couldn't believe her, she knew Lucas was going to be here without Lindsay.

"Peyton what the hell?"

"What Brooke? You're not the only one who can still be friends with their ex… right?"

"Well it's a bit hard to be friends with someone who doesn't want to be friends with you, and I think Lucas has made it very clear that he doesn't want to be friends with you"

"No need to be such a bitch about it Brooke, and anyways that was ages ago, I'm sure Luke is over it all"

"Look Peyton, I don't know what actually happened between you and Luke when you broke up, all I know is you said and he both said it wasn't because of the proposal and that you had done something wrong. Your exact words if I remember Peyt, were he can hate me Brooke he deserves that much"

"Like I said Brooke, that was ages ago."

Lucas came back from the bar with drinks for everyone, while he was at the bar he had downed a shot of tequila – he had to get the pictures of Peyton out of his head. As he placed the drinks on the table the only place to sit was next to Peyton and he could think of nothing worse.

Brooke noticed Lucas remained standing after placing the drinks down, and this confirmed in her mind whatever had gone on between Lucas and Peyton, he was definitely not over it.

"Hey Luke, why don't you grab a seat?" Peyton questioned in a sing song voice

"Nah I'm good to stand" He couldn't believe that she would just show up and act like nothing had happened, that she hadn't cheated on him.

Brooke could sense how uncomfortable Lucas was and thought of an idea.

"Hey Luke, why don't we go dance…" Brooke was a little scared of this prospect but it had to be better than sitting in the silence with so much tension in the air.

"Sure Brooke sounds good!"

"Here Peyton – mind my jacket." Brooke made sure to let Peyton know that she was not welcome on the dance floor with them.

As Brooke and Lucas walked toward the dance floor Lucas leaned into Brooke's ear and mouthed a silent thank you.

He loved that Brooke new exactly what he wanted without him having to say anything, she was always like that always worrying about him before anyone else.

They took to the dance floor and the entire time Brooke tried to keep a safe distance away but just as she was comfortable with the distance Lucas would shorten the distance between them.

Couldn't he see that this was tormenting her? She would not become Peyton – Lucas was with Lindsay.

Brooke's mind kept wondering to a time when she and Lucas were happy, even despite everything going on around them. She could remember dancing with Lucas and he seemed happy even after he had lost Keith.

The song changed to one a bit slower and Brooke looked around at all the couples and would be couples Lucas grasped Brooke around the waist not wanting to lose the moment, this took Brooke by surprise and she went to move away when Lucas spoke.

"Don't leave Brooke, just one more dance?"

Brooke didn't speak just layed her head on Lucas's shoulder and Brooke felt more at home than she had in a long time.

As the song finished both didn't want to leave, both felt more comfortable than they had in years, but they broke apart and went back to the table where Peyton was waiting.

As the night progressed all three were drinking far too much – each for a different reason;

Brooke trying to move on from Lucas once and for all, to be happy in the fact that they were friends and the girl he was with appeared to make him happy

Lucas struggling with how he had ever let go of Brooke in the first place and now how he was going to tell Lindsay that he couldn't be with her.

Peyton trying to convince her soul that she and Lucas were meant to be and he would forgive her for he past mistakes.

"I need to go to the bathroom; I'll be back in sec"

As she walked away the two former lovers looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Lucas I need to tell you something…" She had been battling her inner emotions but she needed to let him now.

He didn't speak just looked up at her.

"I still love you"

As this last statement was said Lucas was lost for words and Brooke was just getting back from the bathroom, she didn't hang around to hear Lucas's response.


	9. Chapter 9 Make a choice

Chapter 9 –

A/N Hey guys just a short update – I have to be honest my life is so crazy now so I don't know how often I will be updating, I'm going to finish this eventually so please be patient – its just hard to get inspired with current state of OTH and Lucas and Brooke still haven't said 1 word to each other!

Chapter 9 – Make a choice!

Brooke ran faster than she had even ran, she couldn't witness another Peyton and Lucas reunion. She knew she wasn't meant to be hurt by this but she was on so many levels. She was hurt because even though she wouldn't say it out aloud she still loved Lucas, and she knew deep down that she always would. But she was also hurting for Lindsay; she knew what it was like to the third wheel in the Lucas and Peyton merry go round.

"What the hell Peyton? Why would you say that?'

"Because I love you Lucas and you needed to know, so you can stop all this pretending and let Lindsay down easily"

Lucas had never felt so angry in all of his life, even when he discovered Peyton with the other guy – this was worse.

"Peyton, you need to wake up from your deluded world, I'm not in love with you and I haven't been for a very long time."

With that Lucas got up and left, he needed to find out why Brooke had run away.

Brooke looked around at where she had ended up – the River court; of course she would end up here. This was her and Lucas's place. Nothing bad for them had ever happened here, this was his world but he had made it her as well. She sat on the bench wondering how long it took for Lucas to declare his love back to Peyton. The sane part of Brooke knew he didn't love her anymore, he loved Lindsay but since when was love sane?

Lucas got outside and the fresh air hit him, where would Brooke go? The only place he could think of was the river court and he knew it was a long shot but he had to try. Lucas made his way to the court the whole time all thoughts were running through his head… How could he break up with Lindsay now? Peyton would think it was for her and she was already deluded enough.

As Lucas approached the court he saw Brooke sitting on the bench and it took him back to high school, when things were easy, when he and Brooke were happy and everyone was not interfering. He always thinks of those times as the happiest of his life. Keith was still alive and his mom was happy with Keith and he was happy with Brooke.

"Brooke…" He tried not to startle her, but she seemed to be on another planet.

"Lucas… what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. What are you doing here? Why did you leave?"

"Well I ummm you see…" Brooke was stalling how could she say she ran away because just the thought of Lucas and Peyton broke her heart.

"I came back from the bathroom and you and Peyton seemed like you needed some privacy…. And too be honest Luke I didn't want to be witness to Lucas and Peyton reuiuion"

"Brooke, there will be no reunion, Peyton was been stupid when she said what she did, I'm not in love with Peyton and I haven't been for a very long time."

Brooke listened to the words and before she could stop herself the words came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Like we all have heard that before Luke…. Knowing what it is like to be the unloved person in the love triangle from hell I wouldn't wish that upon anyone and you are doing what you did to me to Lindsay and that isn't fair!"

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing Brooke thought she was unloved, that's why she broke up with him. It had nothing to do with not missing him; she doubted his love for her.

"You broke up with me because you thought I didn't love you?"

"Luke that doesn't even matter now, I'm trying to protect Lindsay from getting her heart broken, from feeling what I had to feel – You need to make your mind up and pick someone and stick with it!"

With that said Brooke couldn't stand to be around him anymore, knowing in her heart and soul that she would not be an option in the choice he had to make so she ran away for the second time that night.

As he watched Brooke run away again he couldn't help but think of ways that he could make the choice his heart was begging for him to make.


	10. Chapter 10 What's got to do with Brooke?

Chapter 10

It had been a week since Peyton had declared her love for Lucas and Brooke had let him into the insight that she truly believed that she wasn't loved. He really needed to see Lindsay but she had been delayed in New York. He hadn't spoken either Brooke or Peyton since that night – Peyton well that didn't bother him at all, but he desperately missed Brooke. He had proberly dialled her number over 100 times but just couldn't bring himself to speak to her, and she most likely thought she had a stalker by the amount of times he had driven past her house. He needed to take his mind off all the women in his life and get some focus or at least allow his heart to take control over his mind.

Brooke had been avoiding both Peyton and Lucas all week, until Lindsay got back she didn't feel safe been around Lucas and Peyton well she was just been a selfish bitch; but really when she thought about it that was nothing new for Peyton. Hayley had asked her to watch Jamie and Nathan this afternoon whilst she ran some errands; and surprising Brooke was really looking forward to hanging out with Jamie, Nathan it all depended on whether he was in a positive or negative mood.

Brooke arrived at the Scott household to be pleasantly surprised – Nathan was in an amazing mood. Hayley was rushing out the door with the comment my cell phone is on if you need anything!

Nathan had always been fascinated by Brooke Davis, he was like the girl version of himself in so many ways but at the moment he looked at her with envy. She was successful and her career was thriving. Hayley had threatened him with his life if he was pleasant to Brooke all afternoon, but Brooke was perceptive and knew something was up.

"So Nate…. What's your reward for being happy go lucky?"

Nathan laughed, he couldn't believe after all this time she could still pick his 'I'm from a well to do family and must always be polite' attitude.

"Well actually Brooke there is no reward other than I will still be granted the privilege of breathing by my wife."

"Nate cut the crap, tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I don't think you want to hear it…"

"I may not want to but I asked and I think you need to talk to someone"

"Brooke I look at you and I see so many similarities, but you overcame it. You are successful and you have reached the pinnacle of your career and you are happy. And you see I look at where we both started and it was in the same place but you are like miles and miles ahead of me…."

"Nate, are you serious?" Brooke couldn't believe that's how someone viewed her. Yeah she had the career but that was it, her supposed best friend was a selfish bitch 99.9% of the time, she been to busy to check in with her other best friend and their family and she was in love with a guy who would never love her back again, that's if he even ever loved me at all.

"Look at your life Nathan, you have a beautiful family a wife that loves you and a son that adores you. You have come further than I have, I've followed in the stunning example set to me by parents work is key, but Nathan it isn't! I would give up all the money and celebrity in the world to have even half of what you do."

Nathan had never looked at it like that, he was similar to Brooke in that his family life before Hayley and Lucas had consisted of success equalling love and if you were not successful in your chosen career path you were a failure.

There was a comfortable silence between the two as each contemplated how they envied one another, a true case of the grass is always greener.

From the front hallway they heard the door open and Jamie running into the lounge.

"Daddy, Brooke, guess who is here?"

Neither had even had time to answer when Lucas appeared from the front hall, looking broody than usual.

"Hey guys. I didn't realise you were here Brooke."

"Yeah Hayley was desperate enough to get me to babysit"

"Brooke will you come and play Wii tennis with me in the other room?"

"Sure Jimjam!" Brooke was so relieved to be able to leave the room and hopefully Lucas would do what he had to do and then leave.

As Brooke and Jamie went into the other room, Nathan couldn't help but notice the way that Lucas followed Brooke's every move never once breaking his gaze from her.

Lucas sat down with the thought, Naley's house wasn't that big she could avoid him all afternoon.

"So Nate, what's been going on?"

"Not much Luke, Rehab starts next week so hopefully within no time I will be back to myself."

'That's great! So you and Brooke looked like you were in the middle of something when I got here?"

"Oh just reminiscing and comparing I spose. You know I was envious of her, she was envious of me – sometimes good to get someone else perspective."

"Well then speaking of perspective – you know how Peyton's back…??"

"Yeah, haven't seen her but either Hayley or Brooke mentioned something."

Nathan had a bad feeling about this, he didn't believe Peyton was right for Lucas and he say how devastated Luke was after the break up. Lindsay was a nice girl who truly loved Lucas.

"Well the other night at Tric, she was all I love you lucas"

"Fuck Lucas I cant believe you, First you do this to Brooke and now Lindsay and we both know that you and Peyton will have your honeymoon period but as soon as that is over you will both get bored because you are not meant to be together."

Lucas couldn't believe that Nathan would just assume because Peyton said that she still loved him that he would go running back to her. Yeah he was having doubts about Lindsay but that had nothing to do with Peyton.

"Listen Nate, I said she said it not me, I told her she was deluded. I don't have feelings for Peyton anymore other than disgust – but that was not where I was going with that."

"Oh sorry Luke, but just considering you track record with Peyton…. So what would you like my perspective on?"

"Well I think I want to break up with Lindsay, it has nothing to with Peyton but considering the timing I'm sure Peyton will think its all about her and Lindsay will proberly think it is because Peyton is back?"

"Luke answer me honestly… Do you want to break up with Lindsay because of Peyton?"

"No!"

"Well then why? Because as far as I was aware there were no issues with you and Lindsay until just last week when Brooke and Peyton got back."

As soon as the name Brooke left Nathan's mouth he say Lucas's reaction and put it together, Lucas wasn't breaking up with Lindsay because of Peyton, it was because of Brooke!"

"Lucas this wouldn't have anything to do with Brooke would it?"

At that moment Brooke walked through the door

""What wouldn't have anything to do with Brooke?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what excuse will the boys come up for to Brooke… Any suggestions welcome at this point. I'm in a writing mood but need a bit of inspiration.


End file.
